1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in storage systems. More particularly the invention relates to an easy to assemble deck storage bin system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many buildings have outdoor decks. Owners of decks may desire to have outdoor storage in a location that is close to the location of the deck. In many cases, this requires a bench with a hinged seat that allows access to the storage within the bench.
However, a deck may not have originally been built with a bench or a bench storage unit may not provide enough storage room. Additionally, if a deck does not have a bench or a bench that is large enough to provide the necessary amount of storage, a storage unit may require extensive construction that an owner is not capable of undertaking or performing to a level such that the deck retains its aesthetic appearance. Furthermore, constructing a bench storage system may take up too much of the existing surface area of the deck and the associated expenditure may be too great to justify the construction.
Thus there is a need for a deck storage bin system that is easy to manufacture and install, and has an aesthetically pleasing appearance.